Ice Cream
by Sereniteen
Summary: Sakura masih setia berdiri di tempatnya. Setidaknya selama lima belas menit ia habiskan hanya untuk memandangi jalanan luar yang diguyur hujan. Bibirnya mendesah pelan. Ia sangat ingin memakan es krim. Tentu saja bukan ngidam. Ia hanya ingin. / SasuSaku fiction / RnR!


Sakura masih setia berdiri di tempatnya. Setidaknya selama lima belas menit ia habiskan hanya untuk memandangi jalanan luar yang diguyur hujan. Bibirnya mendesah pelan. Ia sangat ingin memakan es krim. Tentu saja bukan _ngidam_. Ia hanya ingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ICE CREAM**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story line is mine!**

 **SasuSaku fiction**

 **Enjoy!~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jari telunjuknya tergerak untuk membuat bulatan-bulatan abstrak di kaca jendela yang berembun. Sebenarnya ia tidak sendiri di rumah ini. Ada tunangannya dan juga empat sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sehingga mereka tidak sempat memperhatikan apa yang tengah Sakura lakukan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku ingin makan es krim. Bolehkah?" ia melihat pantulan seorang lelaki—yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya— yang tercetak samar di kaca jendela yang tengah ia pandang.

Lelaki itu, Sasuke—tunangannya, mendekat ke arah Sakura. Ia mengelus rambut belakang Sakura lembut. Sakura menoleh ketika pertanyaannya belum mendapat jawaban. Maniknya mengerjap lucu.

"Tidak untuk musim hujan, Sakura," manik hitam Sasuke menatap wajah ayu Sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Sakura saat ini—mengerucutkan bibirnya lantaran sebal.

Sasuke mengacak pelan surai merah muda sebahu Sakura. "Hinata sedang memasak makan siang. Tunggulah! Kau pasti lapar sehingga kau ingin memakan es krim," dan Sasuke berlalu dari hadapan Sakura.

Sakura menyerah. Ia berlalu dari tempatnya semula menuju ke dapur. Di sana ada gadis bersurai indigo sepinggang yang sedang memotong beberapa bahan makanan untuk konsumsi mereka berenam siang ini.

"Hinata, aku sedang ingin memakan es krim. Uhm, maukah kau ikut a—"

"Tidak!" jawab Hinata cepat, memotong ucapan Sakura. Hinata memutar tubuhnya yang terbalut _apron_ merah muda menghadap ke arah Sakura. Tangan mungilnya masih membawa sebilah pisau. Sakura dibuat menelan ludah oleh pandangan itu. "Uhm, maaf, Sakura- _chan_. Tapi, aku takut jika Sasuke- _san_ marah kepadaku."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban dari Hinata. Ia memilih berlalu dari sana. Sepasang manik hijaunya menyapu seluruh ruang tamu. Bibirnya tersenyum ketika sepasang manik hijaunya menemukan sebuah eksistensi dengan warna jingga. Ia berlari menghampiri eksistensi tersebut.

"Naruto, temani aku membeli es krim di stan depan."

"Huh?" Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan PSP-nya menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Temani aku membeli es krim di stan depan, Naruto- _kun_ ," Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya yang tiduran. "Oh, membeli es krim, ay—"

Sakura senang dengan reaksi Naruto yang bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"—Eh, tunggu! Es krim?" Naruto bertanya sekali lagi, berharap ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Tapi, melihat Sakura yang mengangguk antusias, ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai memainkan lagi _game_ nya yang telah _game over_.

"Ini musim hujan, Sakura- _chan_. Kau bisa terkena flu nanti. Dan, tolong bayangkan siapa yang akan mendapat penyakit juga nantinya. Tidak hanya flu yang akan menimpaku, tapi juga lebam di sekujur tubuhku karena berani membawamu ke stan es krim."

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu Naruto _baka_ ," ucap Sakura melengos pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto yang masih memiliki pendengaran baik memunculkan perempatan siku di dahinya. Ia hendak berteriak membalas ucapan Sakura, sebelum—

"Naruto- _kun_ , bisakah kau ke sini sebentar? Aku di dapur!" —suara seseorang menginterupsinya.

Naruto menghela napas, "sebentar, Hinata- _chan_!" dan, ia benar-benar mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas ucapan Sakura tadi.

Kini, Sakura beralih pada sahabat laki-laki yang memiliki surai hitam klimis. Sahabatnya itu sedang membaca buku dengan judul—yang menurut Sakura—yang sangat aneh.

"Sai, tema—"

"Tidak, ini musim hujan!" potong Sai telak membuat Sakura harus menelan kembali ucapannya yang sudah berada di ujung lidah sebelumnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum manis kepada Sakura, yang sayangnya Sakura ketahui senyum itu tidak ada tulus-tulusnya. Malah terlihat mengejek di matanya. Ia pun berdesis dan berlalu dari hadapan Sai.

Sakura berjalan ke arah kamarnya, tapi ia segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika berpapasan dengan gadis bersurai pirang sepinggang dan dikuncir _pony tail_.

"Ah, Ino, kau adalah sahabatku yang paling baik. Sahabatku yang paling cantik. Jadi, sahabatku, maukah kau pergi berbelanja denganku?"

Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung. "Belanja? Tapi, kenapa? Maksudku, ini hujan. Mungkin, aku harus bertanya terlebih dahulu kepada Sasuke- _kun_."

Sakura mencegah Ino yang hendak melangkah menuju Sasuke. "Ah, tidak, Ino. Aku sudah meminta ijin padanya. Dan, ya, aku diijinkan," Sakura tersenyum menyakinkan.

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya, alisnya naik secara bersamaan. "Tapi, aku juga harus meminta ijin padanya, bukan? Tidak apa, jika ia mengijinkanmu pasti ia juga mengijinkanku. Tenang saja!"

"Tak apa, Ino. Tak usah."

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku harus memin—"

"Mau kemana kalian?"

Seseorang menginterupsi perdebatan antara Ino dan Sakura. Sontak mereka berdua menoleh ke arah orang tersebut.

"—Ah, Sasuke, Sakura mengajakku berbelanja dan ini hujan. Tapi, ia bilang ia telah mendapat ijin darimu," Ino menjelaskan dengan melihat Sasuke dan Sakura—yang menunduk—secara bergantian.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat ke arah Sakura dan Ino. Sakura yang merasa takut semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya kedua tangannya memegang lengan Ino.

Ino yang merasa berat lengannya bertambah menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mengernyit melihat kelakuan Sakura yang seakan-akan sangat ketakutan. Ia menolehkan lagi kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Apa itu benar, Sakura?"

Sakura bergeming.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia menggulirkan maniknya ke arah Ino yang menatap mereka berdua bingung. "Itu hanyalah akal-akalannya saja. Sebenarnya ia ingin membeli es krim."

Ino dibuat melongo. Es krim? Di musim hujan? Itu adalah hal yang buruk karena dapat membuat sakit dalam sekejap. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, sahabat merah mudanya dalam mode kekanakan sekarang.

Sasuke kembali menggulirkan maniknya ke eksistensi merah muda, "bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua, Ino?"

Ino mengangguk dan hendak pergi, tapi Sakura masih memegang lengannya dan bertambah erat.

Merasa mengerti, Sasuke membuka suara lagi, "lepaskan, Ino, Sakura!"

Sakura menggeleng.

Sasuke menghela napas sekali lagi, "Sakura lihat aku. Dan, lepaskan lengan Ino!"

Sakura menggeleng sekali lagi. "Tidak mau!" ia sekarang mengamit lengan Ino.

"Lepaskan Sakura!" Sasuke menarik paksa tangan Sakura dari Ino.

"Ti—tidak ma—mau, _hiks_ ," sebuah isakan dan bulir air mata lolos dari mata Sakura ketika ia mendongakkan matanya menatap wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang begitu terkejut dengan keadaan Sakura langsung mendekap tubuh mungil Sakura. "Maafkan aku," Sakura terus saja terisak dan ia enggan membalas perkataan Sasuke.

Ino yang melihat pemandangan ini dibuat melongo sekali lagi. Ia segera melepaskan tangan Sakura dari lengannya saat dirasa amitan itu mulai melemah. Tanpa banyak waktu, Ino segera berlari menuju Sai dan mengamit lengan pemuda dengan senyum palsunya itu.

Sakura mulai tenang berkat tepukan Sasuke di punggungnya. Mereka masih berpelukan. Sasuke kembali membuka suara, "maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sakura menggesekkan pangkal hidungnya di dada Sasuke, kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. "A—aku juga minta maaf, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Jangan seperti ini, Sakura. Aku sangat khawatir dan merasa bodoh saat kau sakit. Aku merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa menjagamu."

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia terkekeh pelan, "kau memang bodoh, Sasuke- _kun_. Tapi, kebodohanmu tidak sebanding dengan kebodohanku yang bisa-bisanya jatuh dalam pesona orang bodoh sepertimu."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke mengecup lama kening Sakura. "Tolong dengarkan aku, selagi itu masih benar untuk kebaikanmu."

Sakura tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam karena perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya. Ia _blushing_.

Sasuke mengacak surai merah muda sebahu Sakura, gemas.

"MAKAN SIANG SUDAH SIAP!" itu suara Naruto.

Sasuke dan Sakura segera menyudahi acara berpelukan mereka. Mereka berjalan ke arah ruang makan dengan bergandengan tangan. Toh, Sakura juga sudah tenang dan berhenti merengek meminta es—

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apakah aku sudah boleh memakan es krim?"

—krim.

Dan, lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela napas. Kepalanya menggeleng tegas.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia melepas paksa tautan tangan mereka dan berlari mendahului Sasuke.

"SASUKE- _KUN_ JAHAT! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Dan, hari ini Sasuke dibuat gemas dengan tingkah Sakura yang sering berubah-ubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Halo, _minna_ - _san_! Setelah lama akhirnya sebentar /digeplak/. Duakali lagi(?) aku bawa SasuSaku untuk kalian para _shipper_ /yeay!/. Buat fiksi ini cuma dalam beberapa jam karena takut idenya luntur /apasih/. Dan tadaaa~. Semoga puas, yaa? Ya harus puas, dong! /dorr/. Ini adalah pengalamanku waktu minta es krim disaat hujan ke ibu dan ibu pun memulai ceramahnya, lalu aku pergi ke kakakku buat ngerayu terus ketahuan ibu dan ibu marah ke kakak terus kakak marah ke aku /curhat/. Jadilah kena marah dua kali, hiks..

Oya, makasih juga buat yang sudah _riview_ **BLUSHING** :

 _ **Himawari Natalia; Hayashi Hana-chan; dianarndraha; Orchildflen; (sudah dibalas lewat PM, ya?) & Uchiha Jidat : Naruto di situ perannya jadi pemeran pendukung buat ngemanisin hubungan SasuSaku '^'; Guest : Wow, terimakasih sudah mau baca dan riview ^^**_

Akhir kata, **RnR?**


End file.
